Reunion-One Shot
by Macie Cage
Summary: Three years after the fall of No.6 Shion is still waiting for Nezumi to return.


**_Hey, this is my first fanfic in a while and my first for NO.6. This is by far my favorite anime (I plan on getting the manga and the novels but Im a college kid and have no money *sad face* ) so let me know what you think! ENJOY (i wrote this at one in the morning so go easy on my poor soul.)_**

_He'll be back. _Shion reminded himself again as he stared out the window, half listening to the meeting taking place around him. There would be a storm tonight. His fingertips trailed over his lips in memory of that last kiss. Nezumi would be back. Shion felt the lump in his throat, the tears gathering in his eyes and the tightness in his chest. These feelings always came with thoughts of the other boy.

"ion...Shion... Shion?" Shion blinked, tuning back into the conversation.

"Yes?"

"Are you alright?" the director asked. Karan, Inukashi and Rikiga all watched him with a mixture of worry and pity. They knew how it hurt him to be without the silver eyed boy.

"Yes. My apologies." he chuckled and rubbed at the back of his head in slight embarrassment.

"Sweetheart, you don't look so good, you should go home and rest." Karan smiled, giving him an escape. Shion returned the expression, standing and bowing to the director.

"Excuse me then."

No. 6 had come a long way in the three years since the wall was destroyed. The west block was being rebuilt and Shion was now helping to organize the new political system for the city state. Of course he didn't take to the task as he would have with Nezumi and Safu by his side.

A squeak took him out of his thoughts as the white haired boy walked towards the bakery. He smiled as Hamlet climbed to sit on his shoulder. _Yes... Nezumi was always watching. _He petted the robotic rat as he walked feeling a bit more at ease. Stormy days always depressed him now. It had been a stormy day when Nezumi had first appeared in his open window.

Shion looked up to the sky as rain began to fall. Hamlet squeaked and darted back in his pocket so Shion picked up his pace to a trot until he was safely inside Karan's Bakery. The ever present smell of fresh pies and bread was a welcome comfort and also a heart wrenching reminder. He sighed and walked towards the stairs, pausing as he noticed the pie sitting on the counter. Cherry pie. His heart hurt again. He could almost hear Nezumi telling him to suck it up and keep going. That he would be fine without him...

He didn't care if he was being stupid. Shion cut two pieces of pie, going to the kitchen to make two mugs of hot chocolate and set it all on a tray. He did this every time there was a big storm. In spite of the heartbreak when he would sit up all night watching the open window and waiting for the boy who would probably never return.

His hands shook as he climbed the stairs, tears starting to fall as he placed the tray on the low table and threw open the window. Rain mixed with the tears on his face and he backed away, settling to wait with Hamlet on his shoulder.

"He will be back Hamlet." Shion scratched the mouse with a fingertip and it nuzzled him in return. _He will come back... I know he will..._

* * *

><p>"Shion... Shion. You shouldn't sleep with the window open. Who knows what could get in."<p>

"N..Nezumi?" Shion rubbed the sleep from his eyes, propping himself up on an elbow. He must have fallen asleep. He blinked at the young man in front of him taking in the silver eyes and dark hair. The image was soon blurred by tears as sobbs tore through his body. The dark haired boy appeared startled.

"This... this isn't fair..." Shion hiccuped laying back down and burying his face in his arms. "Why...?" he was dreaming he had to be... it wasn't fair... "I-I don't want to wake up... I don't want you to leave me again..."

A hand stroked his hair, comforting and wet... that... it wasn't... Shion looked up again. Nezumi was still there. His silver eyes were wet and a smile played at his lips. He was real...

"Nezumi?"

"Forget me already?"

Shion discarded the comment, throwing his arms around the other boy and knocking him over so they lay sprawled on the floor, Shion a sobbing mess in the other's arms.

"I'm back... I promise I won't leave you again."

"Promise?" Shion looked up at him.

His answer was a soft kiss that took his breath away. It wasn't a goodbye kiss. It wasn't an "I'll be back". It was something much more permanent.

**_Sup guys. Hope you liked it! Let me know and I might write a longer AU or something. I love this book/manga/anime so much you have no idea so I promise more to come._**


End file.
